


the nights are drawn out long

by catbrains



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, also can you believe this is my first time posting smut, also likely painful overuse of the words "baby" and "daddy" im sorry, but im too tired to care right now, go big or go home i guess, ill clean up the tags with the second part, look man it's three in the morning, there will be actual sex in the second part, this is wildly self-indulgent and probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbrains/pseuds/catbrains
Summary: He taps the screen to get the keyboard up, though he isn't really sure what he plans to say, but then hurriedly swipes it back down after catching sight of a fold of black fabric in the bottom corner of the image, across Izaya’s hip.  It doesn't look soft enough to be one of Izaya’s t-shirts, nor a jacket, which only leaves one possibility.To: Orihara IzayaBaby boy.  Are you wearing one of my shirts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me, a) realising my desire for more daddy kink Shikizaya content, and b) realising that I am a writer and that literally no one can stop me  
> As mentioned in the tags, this was written largely between the hours of midnight and three in the morning over the course of two days, so I apologise for any painful mistakes you might find, but it's now 3:30AM and I am more interested in sleep than proofreading or formatting
> 
> (Also this was low-key inspired by 'Home is with Him' by Casisnotonfire, which you should read bc it's a++ and the dynamics are adorable)  
> #morelovingshikizaya2k17

It is late at night - just past eleven - when Shiki’s phone in his pocket notifies him of a text, the sharp noise of two short vibrations cutting through the vague tension of the silent room.  He is sat stiffly at his desk awaiting some important information involving a recent ‘mishap’ from Akabayashi, but the man is taking his sweet time and thus he is alone bar the two lackeys stood respectfully against the opposite wall.  It is this fact that allows him to pull his phone out despite the knowledge that that was the vibration tone he had set for Izaya’s private number.  The fact that Izaya was texting him meant two things: one, he had missed his bedtime, and two, he was up to something.  Neither of those things were good.

 Shiki unlocks his phone and is met with he and Izaya’s string of texts, the most recent being a simple, “Daddy.”  Shiki hates when Izaya does that, because texts don't allow him to hear the meaning or feelings behind the word, and Izaya certainly won't just tell him.  Is Izaya hurt? Distressed? Teasing, or does he just want Shiki’s attention? This lack of knowledge doesn't give Shiki any room to respond appropriately, so he sticks with something generic and vaguely concerned until he knows what Izaya wants or needs.

 

 To: Orihara Izaya

What is it?

 

 It is several long minutes until Izaya responds, during which Shiki makes no move to return to his work.  He stares at his phone, watches the dots that indicate Izaya typing appear then disappear several times before they stop entirely.  He is prepared to send another message, demand Izaya tell him what's wrong - because that's what he needs sometimes, orders, commands - but instead, a moment later, a picture pops up on the screen.  It is Izaya, shirtless (perhaps naked, the picture cuts off at his navel), taken with the front-facing camera but still somewhat sloppily framed, as if taken in haste or with little regard for the end product.  For a moment Shiki panics, expecting to see blood or bandages to indicate an injury, but then he notices the light flush across Izaya’s chest.  He knows exactly what that means.  He taps the screen to get the keyboard up, though he isn't really sure what he plans to say, but then hurriedly swipes it back down after catching sight of a fold of black fabric in the bottom corner of the image, across Izaya’s hip.  It doesn't look soft enough to be one of Izaya’s t-shirts, nor a jacket, which only leaves one possibility.

 

To: Orihara Izaya

Baby boy.  Are you wearing one of my shirts?

 

 From: Orihara Izaya

You left me alone all day.

 

 On the surface, the message sounds curt and somewhat standoffish, but Shiki hears it in the little whiny voice that Izaya uses when he's trying to make excuses for himself - usually just before a punishment.  But Shiki isn't angry at him for going through his things, nor taking something without permission; in fact, the mere idea of Izaya trawling through his wardrobe (or perhaps the washing basket) to find the shirt that smelled most like Shiki, already slightly flushed with desperation and arousal, is enough to send a jolt of electricity down Shiki’s spine.  Mindful of the men present in the room, he opens the keyboard to type another response.

 

To: Orihara Izaya

Let me see you.

 

 The distance between replies is longer this time, and when one does come in it is petulant and uncooperative.  Izaya is always more shy when he's on his own.

 

From: Orihara Izaya

It's embarrassing.

 

 To: Orihara Izaya

Daddy wants to see you, baby.  Go on.

 

 A minute, and then another picture.  This one is framed better, taken with purpose, and shows Izaya lay across their black silk sheets from just above his protruding collarbones down to his skinny hips.  He does indeed have one of Shiki’s black shirts hanging loosely from his shoulders, one of the sleeves covering the one hand that he has across his chest entirely.  Shiki can picture him touching himself, shyly rutting into his palm as he presses the other against his mouth, muffling soft noises into the fabric of the borrowed shirt as he desperately inhales the scent.  Raising a hand, Shiki gestures the two men to leave the room and doesn't make a move to respond until he hears the click of the door behind them.  

 

 To: Orihara Izaya

Good, baby.  You look so pretty.

 

 From: Orihara Izaya

Daddy please

 

 To: Orihara Izaya

Are you touching yourself?

 

 From: Orihara Izaya

Yes daddy

 

 To: Orihara Izaya

Did I give you permission to do that?

 

 From: Orihara Izaya

No, daddy.  

 

 Shiki’s thumbs hover over the keyboard, preparing to respond, but his thoughts stray to the noises that Izaya must be making, the little whimpers high in his throat that he only forgets to be embarrassed about when he's desperate to come.  Before he fully knows what he’s doing, Shiki is selecting Izaya’s number from his recent calls and holding the phone to his ear as it rings.  Izaya picks up almost immediately.

 “ _Daddy_ ,” he whines as soon as the line connects, voice breathy, and Shiki can hear the sheets crumple as he writhes.  He's already half-hard in his trousers.

“I'm here,” Shiki soothes, keeping his voice low both because he doesn't want to risk anyone overhearing, and because Izaya loves it.  “Are you touching yourself?”

“N-no, daddy,” Izaya shudders a breath and shifts again, “You didn't give me permission.”

“Good boy.  But you were, weren't you? What were you doing?”

The question draws another whine from Izaya’s throat, and Shiki can picture the way he flushes.  “Not...not properly.  I was just..j-just palming myself over my underwear.  So I didn't _really_ break..break the rules.  Did I, daddy?”

Shiki hums, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.  The stress of the day has already melted at the sound of his baby’s voice, and he is in no mood to be cruel.

“I suppose not.  Well, I'll be coming home in about an hour, so if you don't mind waiting a little b--”

“No!” Izaya cries, voice almost breaking in desperation.  Shiki closes his eyes and appreciates the sound; it isn't often he gets Izaya this wound up, at least not without hours put into teasing or neglect play, and he thanks the heavens for blessing him with this today.

“You don't want that, baby? Are you that desperate?”

“Yes, daddy, _please_.”

“Well then,” Shiki sighs, pretending to consider his options, “I want you to touch yourself for me, properly.  Put your hand on your cock--”

Izaya whines again.  Shiki tries not to smile.

“You don't want that either? You're being quite demanding, sweetheart.  Tell me, what _do_ you want?”

“ _You_ ,” Izaya gasps, and Shiki suspects he is touching his cock despite what he said, “D-daddy, please, _please_ , I want you to fuck me, please.”

 Shiki is fully hard and very uncomfortable in his trousers now, and Izaya whimpering and begging in his ear definitely isn't helping, but he is unwilling to let his self-control slip enough to grant himself any sort of relief.  

“I can't do that right now, baby,” he soothes, only to be met by another petulant whine.  “Come on, sweetheart.  Do you have any lube out?”

“D-don't..don't need it, daddy, please--”

“ _Yes_ , you do.  I don't want you hurting yourself.  You know where it is - it's in the top drawer.  Just lean over and get it, baby.”

Shiki hears the sounds of sheets ruffling, then a drawer gliding open and snapping shut.  It is silent for a moment, with only the quiet wet sounds of lube being applied to fingers, until Izaya is whimpering into the phone again.  He lets out a breath bordering on a moan, high and needy, and Shiki presses the ball of his hand to his cock over his trousers.  That reaction was too much for a single finger, and he suspects that Izaya went straight for two like the little masochist he is.

 “Does that feel good?” Shiki breathes lowly into the phone, finally beginning to palm himself gently.  Izaya responds with a sudden moan - sharp, as if he's startled himself - then a softer noise.  

“Daddy,” he whispers, and it's so sweet that Shiki feels himself shudder.  

“Fuck,” he hisses, and Izaya moans again; getting Shiki to lose his composure is one of his favourite things.  “I love you, baby.”

“I...I love you too, daddy, _please_ ,” Izaya begs, voice rising again in desperation though Shiki presumes he doesn't really know what it is he's begging for.

“You know what I'm going to do to you?”

“Te...tell me,” Izaya gasps, cutting himself off with a high-pitched noise as he undoubtedly presses his fingers against his prostate again.  “ _Ah_ \--daddy..!”

Shiki begins to grind more enthusiastically into his palm, biting his lip harshly to stifle a groan.

 “When I get home, I'm going to fuck you until you’re too exhausted to move, baby, since you want to stay up so late.  Or maybe I'll stuff you full of one of your favourite toys - a vibrator, and I'll turn it on every time you’re just on the verge of finally falling asleep.  Keep going until you can barely keep your eyes open, and you can't decide whether you want to come or pass out.”

Izaya moans a desperate noise of protest but Shiki knows that he's delighted at the idea, despite the fact that he really prefers overstimulation to edging.

“Nn..no, I’ll...I’ll be good, daddy, _please_ , just...j-just…”

“Just what, baby? What do you need?”

“I need.. _ah_ …! I need to come, daddy, please.  Please let me come.”

“Already?” Shiki keeps his voice light, but adds a tone of subtle mocking, “My baby really is desperate.”

“ _Please_!”

 Shiki pretends to sigh, draws it out for as long as he can bear with Izaya whimpering so pitifully, then concedes.  “Alright, I'll let you come - on one condition.”  

He receives no response other than another whine, and thus drops his voice to a more stern tone.  “Listen to me, baby.  Stop touching yourself.  Are you listening?”

There is a pause until Izaya shudders a breath, and Shiki can hear the sound of him writhing until he eventually stills.  His heavy breathing crackles through the speaker.  “I...I’m listening.”

“Good boy.  Now, I'm going to give you a choice, baby,” Shiki says, struggling to keep his voice from softening too much - this is meant to be a punishment, after all, “You can either come now, and then wait with a plug in and cock ring on until I get home.  Or, you can wait until later to come.”  

It isn't too drastic a punishment - Izaya shouldn't be waiting for more than a couple of hours, depending on when Akabayashi manages to get his act together - but it's enough to send him whining in protest.

“Daddy!” he cries, and Shiki can hear a noise as if he's kicking his legs at the sheets in apparent frustration.

 “Those are your only two options, sweetheart.”  Shiki truly is in no mood to be particularly cruel, nor to administer any legitimate punishments, but Izaya _has_ broken several rules over the course of the night - too many to be ignored, and Shiki suspects he knows that - so Shiki will settle for the middle ground.  He plans to give Izaya exactly what he wants once he gets home, anyway.  He always does.  “Now, come on, baby, which do you want?”

“I...I want to come, daddy, please.”

Shiki’s lips curl; Izaya must really be desperate.

“You're sure?” he questions, just to tease, and Izaya moans his affirmation.  His voice is slightly muffled, however, and Shiki suspects he has turned face-down to press his face into the pillows - or he's making use of his free hand to press his face into his sleeve again.

 “Alright, baby, go on.  I want to hear you.”

In a moment, Izaya is gasping into the phone again as he presses his fingers in as far as they’ll go and rubs them none too gently against his prostate.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, as if he can pretend it's Shiki despite his own fingers being smaller, less calloused than the yakuza’s.  Shiki _wishes_ he could be the one touching Izaya, dragging those sweet noises from his throat, but he's being held to his desk and the best he can offer is his voice to bring Izaya pleasure.  

“Come on, sweetheart.  There you go, let me hear you.  Daddy wants to hear you, you make the prettiest sounds.”

 Izaya has descended into a babbled mantra of “daddy” and “please”, as he usually does when he's on the brink of orgasm, and Shiki guesses when his voice suddenly grows more distant accompanied with the ruffle of sheets that he has dropped the phone onto the bed beside him.  He keeps talking, despite the fact that he isn't quite sure if Izaya can even hear him anymore, repeating praise and encouragement until Izaya gasps a moan and suddenly goes still.  He is silent for at least a minute, and Shiki keeps talking, keeps his voice soothing and even until the sheets shift and Izaya brings the phone to his ear again.

“Daddy,” he whispers, sounding lost as he always does after orgasm, and Shiki hushes him gently.  He wants to be there, to hold Izaya, but he reminds himself that there is no drastic distance between them, no more than there usually is; the miles just seem to stretch forever at times like these.

“Do you remember what I asked you to do?” Shiki asks gently, knowing that Izaya will not respond to any concerns for his wellbeing, even when he's like this.  

“...yes,” Izaya finally breathes after several long moments of silence, “Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.  You can rest for a little bit now, but I want you to do as I asked once I hang up, alright?”

Izaya’s breathing is starting to even out a bit now, his inhales sound less harsh on his throat, and he makes a soft noise of affirmation.  

“Is it alright if I go now?” Shiki asks, and Izaya hums again.

“I love you,” he mumbles, “Daddy.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Shiki pulls the phone away from his ear and presses ‘End Call’, unwilling to listen to the beeps to signify the disconnection.  He leans back in his chair, still hard and uncomfortable, and sighs.  It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, you would make me v v happy <3


End file.
